


【蝙超】[Bruce/Clark] 空骸 Hollowness

by Reticent_Wall



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 在草稿本里积攒的蝙超脑洞太多了，昨晚整理了一个出来，大致就是我之前提到过的 蝙超 记梗（可戳） 的补全，但写完感觉跟梗本身差距不能再大……说是后续或者是第三视角似乎更为合适些……真的很久没有写东西了，虽然羞愧，但要是不再写出来，大概又可以拖上一年……希望有小伙伴喜欢这个故事吧=w=梗的内容放在最后（（（





	【蝙超】[Bruce/Clark] 空骸 Hollowness

**Author's Note:**

> 在草稿本里积攒的蝙超脑洞太多了，昨晚整理了一个出来，大致就是我之前提到过的 蝙超 记梗（可戳） 的补全，但写完感觉跟梗本身差距不能再大……说是后续或者是第三视角似乎更为合适些……真的很久没有写东西了，虽然羞愧，但要是不再写出来，大概又可以拖上一年……希望有小伙伴喜欢这个故事吧=w=
> 
> 梗的内容放在最后（（（

布鲁斯·韦恩望着窗外。  
  
老宅外的树影污浊着哥谭的暮色。这样的景色他看了多日，看了多年，可能在为数不多的将来时日里还要继续看下去。  
  
有时候蝙蝠侠的身影会陷在他窗间琉璃的间色中，说明他又忘了什么——是谁把窗子关上了呢？（是这哥谭雾霭沉沉还是阳光依旧颇受吝惜？）曾经心思缜密深如雾海的蝙蝠侠也在这茫茫霾色中丢失了一些东西，时间对他也一样的残忍——一样的仁慈。  
  
他忘记了很多事情，渺如细雾，多如牛毛。他的头脑像尖涯一般埋在发间的烬色里，却在坚实的锐利中潜游于雾间的发色，显示出人类不可远避的时日磨砺。他的脑海有时会松动起来，泄露出他作为蝙蝠侠时难见的疏漏与茫然——这在他这个年龄段的人中是很少见的，他们有了岁月的掩饰，往往依傍其风霜、积滤起了斑驳的智慧——但有时命运也以阿兹海默之名回赠予其无知，谁知命运三女神有无为纺锤所刺破手指呢？  
布鲁斯有时怀疑，有时坚定，有时同样遗忘。  
  
他有时开始怀疑自己是否除了失去关于现状的体恤，还失去了刻画记忆的能力，只是于其中茫然不明——他时常想起一个吻——又是一个，于他这个年龄段的人而言，多言“过时”的想法——韦恩不知道他应该回想起什么——不，他应该幻想什么。他这一生中又何尝缺失过来自任何人的亲密呢？  
  
他不太算是一个虔诚的人。以他的命运来量度，一个如他一般自我拯救、拯救他人的人，即使面见过再多的神明，他们都无法轻慢他心中的浮标——这样的评价于他而言是极为合适的。可他却在幻想一位神子的吻。  
  
好吧。或许人们到了他这个年纪，如此现象也是自然，有何不可？他们之中有人被上帝亲吻，有人被女神拥抱，有人缠上死神的镰刀，有人半死不生、从湖水的窒息与模糊的血泪之间重拾自识——有何不可？有何不可？  
  
但神子早已凋亡尽了。布鲁斯曾在那一战中有幸与之一同呼吸着硝烟与浸满血雾的尘土，可怖的命运让人类活了下来，却付之以神明凋毙——尽管曾有一刻，他认为自己即是应当如此而生、如此而死的。这神子的骨肉里埋藏了一颗被太阳和血肉温热的心，一抔尘土般瑰丽的人类的灵魂，他的眼睛里刻印着天空、风雨和海洋——又是一样众生人人都拥有、经受，却人人都无法拥有、不曾经受的东西。他的吻应该是什么样的呢？  
  
痛苦、焦灼，幻象里的呼吸让布鲁斯的大脑僵硬得如他的关节一般嘎吱作响。  
最后一口抖动的气息，烫伤一块灵魂间沉默的皮肉。当我们把一份情感称之为“爱”，它在心脏的底部却会僵化为我们呼吸的每一部分，心跳固执而无言以对，一小片灼烧着的魂灵，略过了欲火的炙熨之后，只留下一层麻木的郁恨至深——但它仍然在燃烧着，从来没有停息，以支撑着每一个漫漫长夜。  
但当它被一个吻重新挖出了火种，布鲁斯曾觉得他会就此死去——人类又怎能再于世间度过没有火焰的时日呢？普罗米修斯不再来了。  
  
惊讶从没有带来喜悦，欲恨终生难平——这是怎样的一个吻啊？它如此绝望，以至于放弃了一切；它又如此的仁慈，以至于放弃了一切。  
两瓣嘴唇偷走了他的心，他的心又何曾、何曾是他自己的？  
没有了多余的亲密，一份灼热将停的呼吸、一股埋藏喉间无可诉之的话语、一缕永远潜卧于眼底至黑暗的泪水，倒塌的意欲里又何曾见火光将息？而人类又是否能承受如此重担呢？  
  
布鲁斯·韦恩从未知晓。  
  
这一切又何曾发生过呢？  
  
有时候布鲁斯感觉自己仿佛可以跳出这身躯中岁月糅合血骨伤痕的泥淖，他想起来一些本应无法忘却之事——神子是不应当死去的。  
  
有时候哥谭的星夜越过了一层久锢的云雾，如幻象一般坠落下来。这本是一个值得珍惜的良夜，可蝙蝠侠面见过太多、太繁的沉沉暮色，因而黑夜无法使他多有留恋，只得黯黯眠去，留下逐渐模糊的星光、为晨雾所滞的月色，还有那曾经的哥谭守夜人所期待已久的、被黎明早早抛在后头的太阳——这世界又何至吝于此？  
  
你会回想起超人的面庞吗？  
  
他的生命中，也有过远星、残月和暖阳吗？这世界的黑暗是否亦裹之以苦痛、挟之以流星呢？  
  
这一切，这他臆想中的一切——无从起始无以终结的情感，无知的本能，无可依托的臆断，无法凭附的吻，追无可追溯无可溯的另一个人——这从未在他深惟重虑的记忆和满目疮痍的内心中蚀刻下印记的一切。  
  
这一切，石尖上的一粒沙，水晶上的一方冰，喘息上的一个吻，都曾发生过。  
  
如今却不再有了。  


 

 

 

> _克拉克：_  
>    
> _是啊。“克拉克”。_  
>  _布鲁斯·韦恩不是个文字工作者，所以务必要拿出你那来自堪萨斯般宽广的心胸——老天哪还好我没说“宇宙般的”……我说了吗？鉴于这封信还在开头，我们就假装你还对友人抱有宽广之心吧，肯特——别挑眉毛。我不是个文字工作者，好吧我又说了一遍，足够清楚了，所以我也只能这么告诉你了。_  
>    
> _所以，我们现在只有“克拉克”了——没有修饰，没有虚伪，没有“亲爱的”，没有“你的”，也没有“我的”——这时候你需要从媒体那儿借取一点对布鲁斯·韦恩其人的宽容度了，他可是布鲁斯·韦恩哪，哈。_  
>  _再说了，如果你这就对我生气了，也枉费了我们在瞭望塔上吵的那么多架了——所以我还在纠结什么？_  
>    
> _我不知道。或许因为你是我的友人、我的拍档（partner），我们曾一同出生入死，你知道我最深的秘密，却仍然把自己的性命依托予我——人们对待如此的伴侣（partner），似乎是只能慎之又慎、重之又重的。_  
>  _我不知道。在这封信里我似乎在一再重复自我，简直不可理喻，对布鲁斯·韦恩宽容点，还记得吗？这大概都是堪萨斯的错——当你习惯了哥谭的层层阴云，这阳光很难不让人发晕，由此发出点臆想的感叹，口无遮拦。所以别怪我，克拉克。_  
>    
> _我们还在开头吗？那么我们就只好继续这么口不择言下去了。_  
>  _你不是我所“亲爱”，克拉克。你远胜于此，故我把这一切虚饰都拿去了。_  
>  _你不会因此怪我的。_  
>    
> _别生气，小镇男孩。你总是不知道该怪谁，去怪路易斯·莱恩吧，你把你的秘密都告诉了她（全部？未必），却明知道她要公诸于众；你从未对世人掩藏起自己的面孔，只是担心他们惧怕你、怀疑你——蝙蝠侠利用黑暗、未知与恐惧，因为他知道各人最深的畏惧只能在他们自身的血肉里挖掘出来，这是一条自己刻出的深渊——而你又在害怕什么呢？_  
>  _蝙蝠侠似乎总有规划与后备，但当你每次望向他，他都知道你眼里映着来自一个人类的愤怒——难道人类不应该愤怒吗？众人总以为超人是莽撞的那位，但似乎蝙蝠侠把他的怒气也据为己有了。这在哥谭的夜晚颇为有力，但要小心，别让尖利的血流声混乱了你的头脑——欲壑难填，总是如此。_  
>  _我何必多言？_  
>    
> _别让所有人习惯把你当成太阳。它只是一个存在而已，却不可避免地被搬上神坛、却又被狠狠地摔下来，烈日灼心，尽管它并非意图如此。_  
>  _给你的社论够多了，我想即使站在一个记者的角度也有点目不暇接，有一句是这样的：“他明明如太阳，却怀抱晨星。”——来自无名之辈。_  
>    
> _我只是恰巧看到了、想到了——你在北极的极光之下、在大都会的晚灯之上，还会想着太阳吗？我没想到你会在滴水兽那儿等着我，简直像是超人的皮囊下的克拉克·肯特掉了下来，像等着采访超人的路易斯·莱恩。这时候我该庆幸蝙蝠侠不接受采访了，也该庆幸超人只有一位。_  
>    
> _只要你不是他们的太阳，克拉克，你就没法把它从他们那儿夺走——他们就没法把你夺走。_  
>  _若要星辰之子怀抱晨星，亦可否令他从那重荷下脱逃而去？哥谭难得的月色曾予你以荫蔽，它在阴雨与浓雾间从不宽容，但别忘了它，克拉克，别忘了它。别忘了我。_  
>    
> _你又何以铭记那已忘却的一切呢？因其可怖？因其可畏？是即无知碌碌而终，亦或心怀痴苦而自蚀至一无所依？我又如何凭借我残败的所有来爱你——要将你从这世界展现予你的一切前硬生生夺走，一抔尘土又如何望穿一颗晨星呢？_  
>  _我依旧、依然、从未如此深重而暴烈地爱你，未来亦将如此——而你不是我的情人，亦并非我手中的一捧烛火，你是我的太阳、我的月亮、我的晨星、我生命中所有美好的一个照影，但你不是我一人的太阳，但我无法、我永远也无法得到或占有你——我把我的爱、我的心、我的未来、我的卑微一并予你。我爱你。_  
>    
> _我们还在口不择言，口无遮拦，胡言乱语着呢。_  
>    
> _有时候我看到希望，有时候它们只是血肉模糊的幻象，有时候哥谭的暮夜一如往常而我无法忍受——我希望我能永远爱你。这是我唯一能够拥有你的方式。我希望你能永远在我心里，我希望我那破碎而无处拾起的内心可以装下你一点点的光芒——这想法令我愧疚，就好像从这世界偷去一抹阳光、窃走清晨的一捧露水，可我并非普罗米修斯，因而这一切令我羞愧。但你绝不会如此残忍地将其夺走，你是个多么美好的存在啊，克拉克。你甚至不会给一位即将饥渴而死却渴望美酒的人奉上泥水，那么，也请你允许我保留对你的情感，在一躯久溺无光的行尸走肉中投入一颗心吧。_  
>    
> _我曾奢望你爱我。_  
>  _你自然是爱我的，你爱世人，我自然也从他们手中窃得一份珍贵的情感——但贪婪本是原罪之一，我总忧虑着我这暴烈的贪欲会将我们俩一同吞没。这充满呓语的心与独占之欲相互和唱，让我在面对你时紧闭双唇无从发声，缄默不言的意识扼紧我的喉咙——这是我最后的清明，我不明白一个人的身躯中何以存在如此深重而令人无法承受的意欲。我担心它会将我们一同淹没——而你永远不会弃我而去。这正是我所担忧的一切。吾爱。_  
>    
> _我希望自己从未爱上你。_  
>  _我希望自己如现在一般爱你。_  
>  _我希望自己如将来一般爱你。_  
>    
> _我爱你。_

**Author's Note:**

> 【梗的内容：  
> 我记得酥皮那个吻能抹除记忆的超能力，所以就想看看：
> 
> 如果两个人相互暗恋至深，但一直没有在一起。原因种种，如觉得对方应该值得更好的人，自己心中自我的否定，酥皮内心被一直诉为外来人的隔离与孤寂，老爷觉得人类性命浅短的隐忍等等。但在一场战斗中谁都没有料想到却是超人到了最后时刻，蝙蝠侠仍如他生命中的许许多多个时刻一般沉默支持着他。而神之子却亲吻了人类，一切大白，老爷终于知道酥皮的心意。然而吻结束了，钢铁之躯陨落，蝙蝠侠忘记了一切。
> 
> 一切，指的是老爷知道的酥皮的心意，他对酥皮曾经的爱，蝙蝠侠与超人、布鲁斯与克拉克的情谊，曾互挂心尖日夜搓磨，顷刻间一无所有。  
> 神明仍为人类所敬，蝙蝠侠孤身独行。】


End file.
